Finding Truth
by JocelynA
Summary: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA… Rated T for the future. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**A/N: This is a preface, so sorry its so short. I got this idea from I Love You by Trricia, which is really good, so I hope you don't mind…it will be very different though. : )  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

As I stepped through the thick leaves, I could tell that something had changed. Something was different. I took a deep breath. Yes, something was different indeed; I could smell it in the air around me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small pink disk. There was a red button on it, and I smiled as I pressed it. Within seconds, my family was standing next to me; Marsala and Novella (my sisters) and Dei (my brother). We were not actually related at all, but we were closer than many other families. We found each other a long time ago, but that is another story.

"I smell it, too. What should we do Dei?" Marsala said calmly.

"I don't know. Lets just see. We should talk to them first," my logical brother said.

Novella agreed and we all stood tall, waiting for them to find us. It only took a minute or two before we could tell that they were in close range, running at vampire speed. As soon as we realized how many of them there were, we all gasped. 7 vampires would be a challenge, but I think we could do it if we tried.

"Peace, we have to try peace first. They know nothing about our kind," I said very quietly so they would not hear as they approached.

They all appeared at the same time, with curious looks in their eyes. But something was different. Were they not supposed to have red eyes? These ones had golden ones. _Strange,_ I thought to myself.

"Hello," I said cautiously.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and my children, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward," the older looking, blond one said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: sorry I know this is short, I just wanted to see if people like it or not. If people review, I will update much faster : )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: I just want to say thanks to my few reviewers! And here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

"Um…I'm Bella. These are my sisters, Marsala and Novella, and my brother, Dei. We know what you are, but we do not understand why your eyes are golden instead of piercing red," I said, glancing at my family to make sure I was not saying anything wrong.

Carlisle spoke again, "And what are we?"

Novella answered this time, opening her mouth before I had a chance to speak before her, "Vampires of course! Do you think we are idiots?"

A very pretty, blond one snickered at Novella's remark. I turned my head to glare at her and she stopped at once.

"Why are your eyes golden?" I repeated.

"We do not drink human blood. Only that of animals," Carlisle stated clearly.

Dei looked down and said, more to himself then to everyone, "Oh, that's good. I thought we were going to have to kill you…"

The pretty blond one looked angry and said, "How in the world would a little human kill someone like us?" She really did sound confused though.

"We are not human," Marsala said with a big smile.

"Then what are you?" This time a pixie-like girl with dark hair spoke. Unlike her sister, she did not sound angry at all, just curious.

"Well…we don't exactly know. But we can kill vampires fairly easily," I replied.

The woman next to Carlisle, Esme, I think, looked at us with shock and said, "Are you going to kill us?"

"I don't see why we would have to, you are not harming innocent humans… You know, I'm glad that you don't. I do not like to kill vampires, even if it makes the world safer for humans. Not saying that I won't if I have to…" Dei said, getting annoyed at him self as he babbled on and on.

Carlisle smiled and said, "Now that this has been worked out, we will be one our way. Oh and just to let you know, we have a permanent residence here in Forks, but you are welcome to stay. We should all be cautious not to harm any one in either party." They all turned, and ran off into the woods. I suppose they are anxious to get away from us.

After the vampires left us, we decided to look around the small town and see if we liked it. Since we did not sleep, we had plenty of time look around town and get used to things.

Early the next morning, after practically memorizing every stone in Forks, we came to the conclusion that it would be best for us to stay in Forks. That way, we could keep an eye on the vampires and maybe start a more normal life.

The first thing we had to take care of was a place to stay. We all saw a few interesting houses or apartments that would suit our liking, but in the end, we choose a dark blue house. It was plenty big enough for the four of us, having 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a big kitchen, dining room, living room, family room, and a garage. Novella went to Seattle and took out enough money for the house from different bank accounts and different banks. She came back with so much money, that we could pay the owner straight up for the house. She gave the money to Marsala.

Marsala appeared to be the oldest, so we decided that she would play a wealthy widow with her 3 adopted children, since we looked nothing alike. Marsala and I started walking towards the front door, with Novella and Dei following. We got to the door and Marsala knocked quietly. I heard footsteps in the house, and could tell it was the owner, coming to see who was at the door.

The door opened, and a tall man appeared in the doorway. "Hello. I suppose you are here about buying the house. Have you seen the flier already?" he said kindly.

"Yes we have. My name is Marsala, and it just so seems that this house will be perfect for my family. We know how much it costs, and will offer cash right now, if we can move in today," my "mother" said.

The man looked totally shocked. "Wow. Well, I was not expecting that. My wife and I have already purchased an apartment in Seattle and only stay here during the day. The house does not have any furniture, so I don't see why not. But I'll have to ask my wife first; she does not like me to make any decisions with out her," he said, "Please come in and look around while I talk to my wife and realtor."

"Of course," Marsala said nodding her head and walking in. We all followed suit and came in after her. The house was defiantly perfect for us. It was a mix between modern and classic, which usually did not go together, but in this house, it seemed to very well.

"So, do you all still like it? I really do. I think this house is really nice and that we should get it," Marsala said with a smile. The rest of us agreed, when a petite woman tapped on the wall to let us know that she was coming.

"Hello, my name is Marie. I am Frank's wife. He just sent me up to ask Marsala to come downstairs so they can discuss legal matters," the woman said kindly.

"Hello, these are my children, Novella, Isabella, and Dei," she said, pointing each of us out. Then she said to us, "Children, please take some money and go shopping in the town while I work out legal matters with Marie and Frank."

We all smiled. I took the money Marsala handed to me and headed to the front door. "Bye," we all said at different times.

**A/N: Please review! And I think I should get a beta, but I really don't know much about that stuff…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own Verizon Wireless either, or a phone from the wonderful company, my mom thinks their plans are too expensive…anyhoo**

**A/N: still love my reviewers, thanks you guys! And a special thanks to Trricia who beta-ed this : )**

* * *

We walked out the door. Marsala did not give us a lot of money. Probably because she knew we each had a credit card in our pockets…

When we got to town, we went on a total shopping spree. First we all went to the furniture and got some basic stuff. Since we did not have a car, we had everything shipped to our new house. After that, we went to Verizon Wireless and got the smallest phone they had (one for each of us of course). We all decided that if we bought something that everyone would use, example microwave, we would send a text telling the others so we didn't have 4 of everything. With that, we split up to buy what ever we wanted.

First, I went to a small clothing store a few blocks down. I was used to only buying new clothes when I would throw my old ones away, but now I could buy multiple things. As soon as I walked in, I saw a lady with platinum blond hair look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hello. My name is Tracey. How can I help you today?" she said dripping kindness.

"Hi. My name is Bella. I'm on a major shopping spree. I am buying a whole new wardrobe and I was wondering if you would help me find stuff around here," I said smiling politely.

"Of course. It is my job. Lets get started over here, in the more casual area. What type of clothes do you like most?" she said, clearly glad I was set on buying so much.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. Anything that won't take me too long to put on before school," I said, realizing that I really didn't know what I wanted to buy.

"Oh, well I guess you will be trying on a lot of clothes today!" she said with a huge grin.

Great, I thought to myself, I'm going to be stuck in this store for a while. Well I don't really have a choice. I do need different clothes…

A few hours later, I walked out of the store with 6 huge shopping bags. I could not believe I had spent that much. I felt dizzy thinking about it. Well I could always share with my sisters…

Since I had so many bags, I decided to go back to the house and drop them off and see how Marsala was doing. It was not the trouble of how heavy the bags were, since I was just at strong as the strongest vampire, it was just the matter of balancing them and not tripping.

I got to the front door said, "Marsala? It's Bella. Can you help me? I've got a ton of bags here."

Marsala appeared in the doorway. "Wow! Someone sure bought a lot of clothes! Here, let me help you with that," she said chuckling, "I'll show you to your new room, you'll love it!"

Marsala picked up a few of the bags and lead me up the stairs and into a huge bedroom. She put my bags down and turned around. "What do you think? Like it?" Apparently, she had painted it a pale blue while we were out shopping.

"Wow, I love the shade! This is so cool!" I said excitedly, giving my sister a big hug. "Oh and before I forget, we ordered a bunch of furniture, it should come late tonight. We got beds too so we would seem normal. All of us also got cell phones so we could reach each other when we are not together. Here is yours," I said handing her a small black phone.

"Thanks Bell. I'm so glad about how this is all turning out. This will definitely be a fun adventure for all of us," she said, slipping the small phone into her pocket. "We have so much to do now! Let's go back into town. I'll leave the door unlocked so we can drop stuff off."

The next few days passed quickly. We were so busy shopping for all sorts of things we didn't keep permanently before. Marsala enlisted us all to transfer into the high school and took a job as an aroma therapist, a hobby she got into a few years ago. This was perfection, I was so happy.

A few hours later...

Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. It was late at night and all the furniture had arrived safely. Neither a name nor a number showed up on the screen.

"Hello?" I said into the small phone as I clicked the green button.

"Hello, this is Edward. There is an emergency," he said just as calmly as if he had asked to borrow a pencil.

* * *

**A/N: Some people were saying it should have more suspense or action and whatnot, so there you go. I have some ideas as to what is going to happen next, but if you've got any ideas then please review or PM. Reviewing would be better because then I can go back to look at it if I forget... :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: Thanks to the few reviewers I have! The encouragement is really making me write, even when I should probably be doing homework...anyhoo**

* * *

"Edward, what happened? What is wrong?" I said, my nerves getting the better of me.

Marsala, Novella, and Dei were at my side within 4 seconds. They all had worried looks on their faces; I guess they have a reason for it, now I just need to know what it is...

"Do you know who the Volturi are?" Edward said, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice. I suppose he was trying not to scare me more than necessary, but I did. And I knew that if we came face to face, we would have problems, but nothing unsolvable.

"Um...yes. Why?" I said, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Well, someone informed them about your existence, and they...uh...don't think that...uh...your kind...should be...around..." he said, stuttering along the way.

"Oh. Well, we are stronger, we can win. They should be afraid of us," I said, trying to sound confident. "And plus, we have some tricks up our sleeves that even you don't know about."

"Okay, thats good to hear, but I want to tell you that we may not be able to help you. But we could always try..." he said, trying to match my confidence.

I hung up the phone and turned around to see three pairs of eyes looking extremely curious and anxious.

"Don't worry too much. Edward just called to-" I was interrupted.

"We heard the whole conversation. Remember? The super hearing, or whatever you call it," Novella reminded me.

"Oh yeah. How many powers do we each have? Strength, speed, hearing, and all those other things. It's getting hard to keep track of all the different things we have," I said smiling.

"We don't know yet. And back to the point anyways. What are we going to do about the Volturi? We know that if we kill them, there will be no one to enforce the rules on the vampires, and we know that things would defiantly go wrong without rules," Novella replied.

"I think we should try to make peace with the Volturi, otherwise we will probably have to overthrow them," Marsala said

"I would rather live under the rulership of someone else, than have to rule myself," Dei said quietly.

"I agree with both of you. We should defiantly try to be peaceful, like we did with the Cullens in the beginning. Who knows, maybe something good can come of this. They probably just feel threatened. Since we are most likely stronger then any vampire out there. In fact, I think we should go see what powers we have exactly," I said, the idea growing on me.

"I think that is good idea," Dei said, perking up.

Everyone looked at me and smiled. We all walked outside. It was late, but it didn't seem dark at all. I could see everything as clear as day. "Hey is it just me or is the dark not dark..." I said.

"Wow, I think we just discovered another power!" Novella said exuberantly.

"Let's see what else we have!" I said, just as happy and excited.

"How are we going to find out all the powers we have?" Marsala said logically.

"Well, we can just try doing things, and see if they happen or not?" Dei said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! And sorry that was so short, I just didn't know what to give them? Please review and tell me what you think. What powers should I give them? I have some ideas, but...**


	5. Flashback

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: okay, this chapter is going to be a little different. Someone said that the background of Bella and her family was confusing and did not make a lot of sense. So for this chapter, I decided to write all about where they came from and how they came to be. Here goes! Please review and tell me what you think!! **

_I ran down the hallway, only thinking about a way to get out. I didn't know what I was running from, I only knew that I had to get out. And as quickly as possible. _

_She was definitely not a human. She could do things that, physically, a human can not do. I had to find out. And I had to help the others she had in this _dungeon_ of hers. _

_They had seen me escape, so they must be thinking of a way out. I really did not understand what she was trying to accomplish by keeping us prisoners here. It did not make sense._

_I turned the corner and opened a very familiar door. Inside were the other three people I had grown close to._

"_Come on. We do not have any time to waste here. We must get out before she catches us," I said quickly. They followed me out the door. We made a few turns when we realized something was wrong. We had been here just a few minutes ago._

"_You are running in a circle," a voice said, echoing off all the walls, "There is no way out. Ya know, I think it's funny that you even _thought_ you had a chance, so I let you run around a bit. But its time to get things back the way I was planing them. And you all know that I get what ever it is I want..."_

_We all spun around. Looking for _her_. _

_And then, with a flash of light, we were in bright white room. And in the middle, sitting there like a queen, was her. The she-devil that was ruining my life, and not to mention the lives of the other 3 standing right next to me. _

"_Hello Bella, Novella, Marsala, and Dei. I'm sorry it had to come down to this. But I do not wish to live anymore. This life was glamorous, but it is my time to go," she said, looking very sad._

"_I do not understand. Why do you need us for you to die?" Marsala said bravely._

"_I'm glad you brought it up. You see, my kind live forever. The only way to kill us takes much magical strength. And only that of our own kind. Three must kill one, but only if those three have learned the ways of our kind, otherwise there must be four. So you see what you have come here to do? I will make you one of my kind and you will kill me. And you have reason, for this is a blessing and a curse. I am the last, you are the new beginning."_

**A/N: Okay, so is this enough? Should I write more about the past? Review please!!**


	6. Flashback 2

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: I don't have much to say...just thanks to all my reviewers!** **And this is more flashback, at request.**

* * *

Then, with the wave of her wand, a big book appeared in front of her. She took it in her hand and set it on the floor.

"This is a book of all the knowledge so far known about my kind. But every person is different, so new things are added often. I myself, have added 12 more things I learn this life. When each person changes, he or she gets his or her own copy. They automatically update when something new is added.

Now, who wants to go first," she said confidently.

"I will," the one called Marsala said.

"That was quick, I wasn't expecting a volunteer. Well, come over here," she said, pleasantly surprised.

"Does it hurt?" the one called Dei said.

"Well, yes. But usually so much that one goes unconscious for two or three days..."she said quickly, but we all still heard.

"I am still waiting," Marsala said, annoyed. Apparently, she wanted this to happen.

"Yes, yes. Come over here. This part you will feel. It will hurt, but only like a branding," she said beaming.

Marsala walked over to the evil woman. She had Marsala stand on her knees, facing the opposite way. She pointed her index finger and used her other hand to steady it. As she got closer to Marsala's neck, her nail got fiery red. As she put her nail on Marsala's neck, we all saw Marsala wince in pain. At first, I thought that she was scratching her neck, but then I realized that she was carving a star shape in Marsala with her fiery nail.

**Marsala POV**

Suddenly, I felt a hot pin, prodding my delicate skin. Then the pin penetrated my skin and shot a stream of fire into my neck. It hurt like hell, but I kept my mouth shut for the sake of the others. They should not be more afraid than they already are. That was why I volunteered to go first. I needed to show them courage. They needed to live through this nightmare.

The pain was growing as every second passed. I let out a scream as the pain became unbearable.

_No, _I thought,_ I mustn't make noise. I mustn't scare them, especially the youngest one, Dei. _And with that, I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was not too long, but I wanted you all to know about their change. And also, you may realize that I never mention what they are. Maybe someday I will tell you, but if you guess, I'll tell you if you are right or not. :) Please review!! If you do, I'll update faster!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: Back to the regular time...**

* * *

Bella PoV:

I smiled and we went out the back door to where the forest starts. Everything smelled so fresh and new.

We were all running around, trying to use powers we didn't know if we had or not. I found out that I could teleport people and things. Dei found that he could freeze things and people in their places. Novella found that she could be invisible and make other people and things invisible. Marsala found that she could control the actions of people and make them do what she wants.

I could not believe that we had all these powers that we did not know about before. We had been alive for a while now, but we had all tried to live a normal life for a year or two after we were changed. Soon after, we realized that we could never be normal so we wandered the world, doing odd jobs and accumulating money over time.

Suddenly, all our heads shot up. We had all heard a loud bang, coming from deep within the forest. I had the urge to run into the forest and see what was up, and I could the rest did too, but I saw the vampires come running towards us.

When they came into sight, I really noticed Edward for the first time. He was a gorgeous guy. I looked at him and he flashed me a crooked smile. I smiled back and looked away before my "look" could become a "stare".

"What in the world was that?" Marsala said as the vampires neared.

"It seems that we have a newborn running around in the forest. None of us made it and we do not know how it got there, but we have to do something about it before people start getting killed. Right now, Emmet is over there with Jasper trying to hold her down but we don't know how long we will be able to do this. We do not want to kill her either, we just need to teach her to behave," Carlisle said very quickly.

"Let me put her in a bubble," I said even quicker. I had learned a while ago that I could draw a circle in the air around a vampire and it would become impenetrable to vampires.

"Yes, that is a good idea. Let's get going before something bad happens," Marsala said.

We ran through the forest for a few minutes before we saw the newborn. I immediately started drawing the circle before I saw a problem. How was I going to lock the new born in a bubble with out locking Jasper or Emmet at the same time?

"How can I put a bubble around the newborn with out catching Emmet or Jasper in it too?" I said, getting worried.

"Hmm...Well, get ready. Me and Jasper will break away and you have to work quickly. In 3, 2, go!" Emmet said acting quickly. I suppose the newborn was getting hard to control.

As soon as they were not touching, I drew a tight bubble around the new born; now we could get to business on controlling and teaching this new vampire.

Or not.

Edward came up to me.

"Hi. What you just did was really cool. Thanks for helping us," he said, shyly.

"No problem. It's not hard for me to do. And that was why we came into this town in the first place," I said.

"So, I was, uh, wondering... do you eat food?" Edward asked.

"Well, actually, we don't. We live off of love. That was why we all had to stay together in the beginning. We do not die, but we do not live life correctly. We would end up seeming like we have extreme emotional trauma, so much to the extent that it would be physically painful to even move," I said, trying to make as much sense possible.

"Oh. Well ,in that case, would you and your family like to join us for a game of vampire baseball next week? Alice says that there is going to be a pretty big thunderstorm," Edward said, rethinking is plan.

"Well I'll have to ask the others, but I don't see why not. We have all heard of and watched it, but none of us has ever played," I said, a bit surprised.

Right after those words came out of my mouth, I heard everyone stiffen. I knew why at the same time.

A human was near by. And I did not know how much my bubble could hold.

* * *

**A/N: Oh how I love to leave you all on a cliffy... And you won't get an update until you review! I know a ton of people are reading and adding me to their alerts, they are just not reviewing. So please, if you want more, review and tell me what you think about the story and what you think should happen!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! I had a minor writer's block and a ton of studying and homework, but here's the next chapter! Please show the love and review! (it's still love if its constructive criticism) Also, on monday I'm going to Washington DC until Friday...so ya...**

Bella PoV:

Shit. This was going to be a problem. We had to find a way to get the human away before it realized what was in this field. We all ran to hiding places, most of us in the higher parts of the trees. I had to stay on the ground to keep the bubble around the newborn. It was obviously making noise but the bubble prevented us from hearing any of it.

"I have a plan." Edward was in a tree above me. "We have to try to get the newborn into our house where we can teach her the lessons."

By now she looked even more frantic, probably because of the human. I could tell it was on the other side of the field, which was a good thing, but what I didn't understand was why it was there at all. It was getting late, so why would someone want to go hiking?

I looked at Edward and I could tell from his eyes that it was out time to run. It was hard to maneuver with the bubble because I had to constantly concentrate but we made it safely to the house.

When we got there, we found that every one else was seated at the dining room table, waiting for us to join. I sat down with the newborn right behind me and Edward sat right to my left. I glanced over at him to find that he was doing the same. I smiled and he smiled right back. I could not remove my gaze from him.

But suddenly I had to because the bubble suddenly burst.

**A/N: Ahh! Writer's block will be the death of me! Sorry that was so short...I really cannot think of what to write! I'll try to write more tomorrow, but I can't promise anything good will come of it. **

**So please, review! Inspiration would be great right now, or even just a nudge to keep writing!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding Truth **

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human, but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: 1st, sorry to the Republicans but GO OBAMA! YEAH! OBAMA IS DA BOMB-A!**

**2nd sorry that really did take to long but school is killing me (I have pretty big tests in every subject this week!!) and I went on my educational trip to Washington DC. But here it is, hope you like it and that I didn't offend you about Obama, I'm just happy... **

Bella PoV:

The newborn jumped down and tell to the cold floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Marsala said, eyes growing wide.

Emmett and Jasper jumped out of their chairs as soon as they realized what was happening. Everyone jumped up to help but the boys seemed to have everything under control.

The newborn screeched and tried to get away. "Let me go!" she yelled.

Carlisle, the more mature-looking one, said, "You need to hear the rules before you can go off and do what you please." He seemed to be very calm about this whole situation.

The girl seemed to calm down after a bit of persuasion. Or maybe she just realized that she was not going to get away violently.

She was still breathing heavily when she finally said, "Okay, fine, what do you want from me?"

"Well first off you need to listen what we have to say, unless you wish to die that is," Carlisle said, keeping his calm.

"Go on," the girl breathed.

"Now, the most important rule to remember is that you can never let a human in on the secret that you are a vampire. Our...police, you could say...are called the Volturi. One wrong move and they can kill you off very quickly. They will come for you if you do not obey these rules...

The conversation lasted trough the night and into the next morning. This newborn, although reluctant to learn in the beginning, became more interested in what we had to say. We found out that her name is Lakisha. We had to make short hunting trips routinely through out the night to keep her as satisfied as she could be.

Even though things were tough, Edward and I still seemed to have our time together, gazing into each other's eyes and whatnot. He was very nice and I found that most of my thoughts had to do with him in one way or another.

The Cullens, we learned, were very informative. They helped us a lot in preparing to go to a school when the fall semester started. We learned about how to act, dress, say and be more like the average Joe Plumber.

Lakisha was behaving very well for a new born. Occasionally I had to make another bubble around her, but that was not often.

I walked out side and sat down on the bench on the porch. I was caught up in thinking when I heard someone approaching. "Hello," a velvet soft voice said.

"Hi Edward. What brings you to our humble home?" I replied.

"I just wanted to say hi and to tell you that Lakisha is doing very well thanks to you," he said, shrugging.

Just then, Marsala, Dei and Novella came out side. "We are going into town to buy school supplies. We only have a couple weeks before school really starts," Marsala said.

"Alright. I will stay here with Edward. You know, just for safety purposes," I said as they walked away.

Once they were gone, I turned my attention back to Edward. I suppose I was staring, because Edward said, "Should we go inside?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Do you want to watch some TV?" I said, jumping back into reality.

"That sounds good." We sat down on the couch and I flipped on the television. Once I found something mildly interesting, I turned to look at Edward again. He was gorgeous to say the least.

I stared at his neck and shoulder, longing to rest my head between the two. I scooted close to Edward so that we were nearly touching. I decided to be brave and lay my head on him. He did not seem to mind and scooted close to me too.

He gazed down at me and I looked up at him, longing to kiss his beautiful lips.

"Kiss me," I said.

And he did.

When our lips touched, I felt a spark fly through my body. He had his hand in my hair and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it and requested the same. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

He shifted and I was now on top of him. I let my hands roam over his cold chest and arms. His hands softly massaged my thighs and pulled me in closer.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, I want you. If you will have me, I want you right now,"

3333333

**A/N: This is rated T so I have to stop here, but I might write something that fills the missing part, wink wink. Meaning, yes, it would be a lemon scene, obviously rated M...please review and tell me if you think I should!!! Sorry again that that took so long...**


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Truth

Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA.

A\N: okay first off, after reading Trricia's review I decided against a lemon scene…yet. They are going to have one, they are just not far enough into their relationship.

Second, sorry this took so long. There was a problem with my internet and I'm retyping the whole chapter…fun…

Also at the bottom where there were all those 3s, it was supposed to do the little heart things…idk if u know at I'm talking about but ya…

Last thing, thanks for all the reviews people, but I do know that you can do better…

* * *

Bella PoV:

We continued kissing for a while more but I was only sitting in Edward's lap by the time my family got home.

"Hey it looks like someone made himself at home," Novella said jokingly to Edward. He just smiled.

"we got your school supplies for you," Marsala said holding up a brown paper bag for me. I sighed and got up. I was so comfortable just laying in Edward's lap and having him play with my hair.

"Thanks for getting all my stuff for me." I walked over to Marsala and took the bag from her hands to see what they had gotten me. First I saw a sky blue backpack. I also had some pencils, paper, and binders. I lay everything out on the table so I could see everything. I smiled; everything was eco-friendly and very good quality. (A\N: hehe that was dedicated to my friend Shira…)

that's some nice stuff you've got there," Edward said, looking over my sholder.

"Yeah, my they are so nice to get my all this stuff." I was smiling now.

Edward was helping me get everything ready for the first week of school, when Alice burst through he door.

"Nothing is wrong…but Edward, I've been waiting for you to come and tell me about your afternoon with Bella even though I already knew everything…but still! You have to tell your sister, you just do…" she said sulking.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Alice. I was helping Bella get ready for the new school and then we got to talking…" he said.

"Speaking of getting ready for school, Bella, we need to go back to school shopping. It's a family ritual, so you are your family have to come with us, too," she said, getting brighter.

"Aww shopping? Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes the whole family is coming on this trip," she insisted.

"Wait, you just said the whole family. What about Lakisha?" I said smugly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her. Well I suppose we will bring her along. She is getting more and more used to the scent of blood very quickly, according to Carlisle. And I someone is with her the whole time, it shouldn't be a problem. And plus, I think she will enjoy getting out of the house for a while," Alice said, crushing my last escape plan.

We arrived in Chicago and checked into a very big hotel. We all settled into out rooms and then went to the lobby to talk about our plans.

"Wow, the human race is very interesting," Lakisha said.

"Yes. They are like a less able version of us. How do you like this lifestyle?" Esme said.

"Yeah. It's hard but I find humans really interesting. And I if I don't eat them, then I get to watch them and learn about them."

"Time to so shopping!!" Alice said jumping up and down now.

Three hours and seven shopping bags later, we were all back at the hotel. We put all our bags in their respective rooms.

"Anyone up for a walk?" Alice asked.

"That's a good idea, Alice. Let's all go," Carlisle agreed.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside. There was a big park right across the street. Rosalie and Emmett were walking together and he had his hands around her waist. Jasper had Alice pinned against a tree and they were talking quietly. Dei was walking next to Lakisha and they kept looking at each other but they were not actually talking. Novella was listening to Esme who was talking about her gardening and what not. Marsala and Carlisle were talking, each wanting to learn just a little more about the other's species.

That left Edward and I to talk.

Suddenly, a strong breeze washed over us. And something in the air told us all the a mutt was headed our way.

* * *

A\N: first, I just wanted to say sorry for any spelling\grammar mistakes. I'm not on my computer and just had to retype everything, so please be sympathetic. Also PLEASE review!! It really does make me write faster. XD

Last thing, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! And I hope you all LOVED the movie, I sure did. What did you think of it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Finding Truth**

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA.**

**A\N: hey guys, thanks for all the reviews...NOT. I got two... :(**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella PoV:

"Do you smell that?" I asked quietly.

Everyone shook their head yes. I did not know what it was but it seemed to be a new species or something. All the Cullens were very tense now and most of them had a sour look on their faces.

Suddenly, a boy jumped out of the bushes. Once he saw us and the Cullens, he just stood there. Staring.

"Hello" Edward said disgustedly.

"I'm Jacob," he said.

"We know. Why are you here, mutt," Edward said. He sounded very annoyed, for some reason.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you have some visitors."

"And who might they be."

"Does the name Tanya sound familiar?"

"Oh yes. Tanya. Thanks for not killing her."

"Well her eyes were golden so I supposed that it was acceptable." Jacob didn't seem to be telling the truth. _I actually was forced here by Sam and the pack_, I read in his mind. Wait, I just read in his mind? Wow, another cool power, I guess.

-silence-

"You can go now," Edward said impatiently.

"Edward, should we invite him for lunch or something?" I asked really quietly.

"Who said that?" Jacob's head jerked in my direction, but he did not look at my face directly.

"Me. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Bella. This is Marsala, Novella, and Dei, my family," I said, skepticle.

"Edward is there anyone with you?" Jacob was ignoring my introduction.

"Yeah... She just introduced herself and her family. They are right here. Stop playing because it's not funny," Edward said. He sounded very fed up with Jacob for a reason I didn't know.

"What are you talking about. I only see the bloodsu- I mean I only see the 7 Cullens," Jacob said sounding very confused.

"Hmm... This is very odd. Jacob, there is another family here with us. They are neither vampire nor human, though," Carlisle said, trying to clear up a few things.

"Then what are they," Jacob said as if we weren't even there.

"WE are like a more powerful version of a vampire, with a few differences here and there," I said, getting annoyed too.

"Yeah, sure," Jacob said, looking away.

"I have an idea," Marsala said as she walked towards Jacob. "Do you see me now?" she said as she put her hand on Jacob's sholder.

Jacob jumped back and away from Marsala as soon as she touched him.

"What the?" Jacob looked scared.

"Jacob, I think you can only see them when you are touching. This is very interesting...," Carlisle finished his analyasis.

"Okay Jacob, now I'm walking over to you and I am going to put my hand on your sholder," I said and then carried out what I said.

This time, Jacob did not jump away, he only flinched. "This is so bizarre..."

Then, each of my family members introduced themselves to Jacob and the weirdness faded away. But only temporarily.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun...I'm still sad about the reviews so I'll provide a little something if you review this time. You can ask what ever question you want, about the story or otherwise (although I don't see why you would want to ask a random question...) and I will answer it truthfully and as best I can. And if that's not good enough, you might even get a little sneak-peak kind of thing for the next chapter. :D**

**I also have another reason why you should review: next week, December 14, is my BIRTHDAY!! so it would be really nice if you did review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding Truth**

**Summery: AU. What if Bella is not a human but she is not a vampire. She is traveling with her family when she happens to come across a certain coven in Forks, WA.**

**A\N: hey peeps!! Sunday, December 14, was my birthday!! and it would be just fabulous if you would review at the end!!**

**Hope you like it :)**

3rd person:

Now everyone in the park was confused; why couldn't Jacob see Bella, Marsala, Novella, or Dei?

"Carlisle, do you know anything about this?" Edward said.

"No, sorry. I have not heard anything about Bella's kind until we met her," he replied

"I can tell that this is making everyone think up their own reasons, so I think we should go back to Forks and get a few questions answered before something stupid happens," Jasper said, making Bella happier than Alice for the first time on this trip.

"I agree with that. I even think that we should start packing now," Bella said enthusiastically.

"Although I do like shopping, I am kind of curious about this," Rosalie stated.

"Maybe my father can help out with this. And you do have to get back because of Talia," Jacob said.

"It's Tanya and I think that would be a good idea if your father agrees. We don't want to break any part of the treaty," Edward said sounding preoccupied, as if he was thinking about something else. Or someone.

"Well then, let's get a move on. We don't want to keep Tanya waiting," Bella said turning around, headed back for the hotel.

Carlisle just shrugged and Alice looked annoyed, but they all just followed after Bella.

~(Back in Forks, a meeting with Billy was arranged (not without persuading on both sides), but all of the Cullens were only allowed if Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Leah could come, too.)

Everyone was spread out in Bella's living room. Charlie was at work.

"So what is such a big problem that I have to be here," Billy said getting straight to the point.

"Well, it's not really a problem. It's more of a curiosity thing," Carlisle started.

"Well spit it out."

"Can you see people you do not know in this room," Carlisle continued.

Billy looked around. "Yes."

"Well your son cannot. And I expect that the rest of the pack can't either," he concluded.

"Oh, that is odd," Billy said slowly.

"What about the rest of them?" Alice asked.

The pack had not been listening and were in their own conversation, thinking that they were merely protection. "Huh?" Seth said.

"Do you see people in this room that you do not already know?" Carlisle repeated.

"No," Seth replied easily.

"Anyone else?" Carlisle inquired.

The rest of the pack shrugged their shoulders casually.

"Well there is," Carlisle said, "Bella why don't you go over to them and touch each of their shoulders"

"Wait what?"

"Just wait."

Bella went over to each one of them in turn. Whenever she touched one of them, she warned them but they still jumped back a bit.

"Whoa!" Seth had said when Bella had touched him. He was totally surprised because he thought that Jacob and Billy were pulling a prank with the Cullens. "This is really weird!"

"Yes. Now Billy do you know anything about this?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm...let me think....I'm pretty sure that there's is a story...but even I thought it was a myth"

"Can you tell us?"

"Ahh, yes, I remember:

Long ago, when our people were getting used to their abilities, there was a very curious boy. Even after he found the truth and was able to change, he was very adventurous. One day, he went into the woods to explore and came across a scenic lake. Behind him, there was a girl, but she was not a regular girl. The boy was unable to see her, but she was lost and tapped his shoulder He turned around, only to see nothing. He called into the forest and she replied. They soon found that he could see her if they were touching. They talked for a while and became friends. But the girl could not remember her past, so the boy took her with him home. Although some could not see her, she was welcomed into the tribe. And as the boy got to know her, he developed a crush on her, and it grew everyday.

But a few months later, quarrels came up between the girl and the tribe. During one, she found her powers. As she explored more about it, she realized she was far more powerful than any of the tribesmen and became arrogant. Rude squabbles became more vicious until they became physical. Not long after, she ran away from the tribe. But the boy refused to see her bad side and ran after her.

She did not like being alone so they were together. They traveled the world together and they got to know each other more. They new each other's secrets and true identities.

Until one day they met a wretched vampire in a wood. Both the boy and the girl new that they needed to kill it, but each insisted that they were better at it. This turned into a competition, trying to kill as many vampires as they could.

But soon they realized that the vampires would become extinct if they continued. Any why they were not supposed to live together."

**A/N: remember, I just had my birthday!! so PLEASE review!!**


End file.
